Archblight
"Rather its a hundred soldiers or a hundred thousand--there is no price too high to pay when you are fighting an enemy that seeks your total and complete destruction. The Archblight must be eradicated from Ilderon, regardless of the cost." '--Claw Counselor Naivara Dardale, Nozeram Ambassador to Ardorserii. ''Letter to the Celestial Magnate of Ardorserii, 39th of Warrior 1012 AE.''' General Overview The Archblight is a faction of Tierii bent on the destruction of the Sunserii nations. Their ranks are made up of outcast tierii and some of most vile practitioners of arcane arts known to Ilderon. The plague weavers of the Archblight possess an understanding of advance magical arts to rival that of the scholars of the Mapheus University. Having plundered and looted much of the Kyic Empire's knowledge and magical artifacts and having no constrains on the morality involved in their magical pursuits, the Archblight has succeeded in twisting the souls of mortals in ways never before imagined. No one truly knows the horrors that await in their capital of Plaguespine on Betrayer's Isle, however, their Lord of Blight continues to fend off any final attempts to destroy the faction. History Born out of the struggles for Tierii independence, the first members of the Archblight were new twisted beings created by Olivia the Lost, and the vindictive god Gendoi. The two shatterers used their new army to wage war on the Kyic Empire and the early Heimsdale colonies. However, the Archblight would not find their true leader until the Shatterers captured an extremely decorated Heimsdale general and turned him to their cause. Andothor commanded the legions of the Archblight against the gods Dimdeth, and Umia. The Shatterer Olivia focused on destroying Dimdeth's Kyic Empire, while Andothor ravaged his way through the Heimsdale colonies. Eventually, Andothor sent a large portion of his forces to assault the rebuilding continent of Seadale to cut off the reinforcements of Heimsdale. He was nearly successfully in completely destroying the fledgling nation of Alilnegi before Valerear's ascension cost the life of Olivia and pushed the Archblight off of Seadale. The Archblight would continue destroy the disorganized and leaderless remains of the Kyic Empire and conquer much of Galken. After conquering the empire's capital city of Low Throne, Elizabeth the redeemed betrayed Andothor and took the nearly impregnable city for herself. Not every Tierii in the Archblight was as vindictive as Andothor and harbored his desire for destruction. Those that just wished for their independence from the sunserii followed Elizabeth. In her betrayal, she seized control of the Galken Earthfire, the greatest weapon the Archblight possessed. The resulting war between two factions of the Archblight allowed for a contingent of Heimsdale mages to sneak to the Earthfire and perform a ritual in an attempt to steal the massive burning fire away from the Tierii. Fortunately, Andothor stopped in the ritual in time before it could be completed, but the failed ritual caused the Earthfire to become unusable. Stuck between Elizabeth's faction of undead, and the newly reinvigorated Heimsdale nation lead by the ascended god, Valerear, the Archblight's unstoppable campaign suffered its first major losses on Galken. The Archblight would remain on Galken and fight a losing war until the ascension of the fire goddess, Soyesa. Leadership Andothor, Lord of Blight Andothor was a prominent Heimsdale General. Andothor became set on wiping the Tierii off the face of Ilderon. The General successfully fought a three front war beating back the Shatterer Olivia in the in the Clutch, fending off the Kyic Empire in the south, and hunting Elizabeth and her fleeing Tierii to the South. Rather than fighting a war against the decorated general, Olivia and Elizabeth conspired to save their people by assaulting Andothor directly. During an ambush at night, the two vampires captured the General and stole his soul turning him into a Tierii, then returned him to his nation. He still harbored his desire to completely destroy the Tierii, however, his country rejected him because of he was now a Tierii. Enraged, abandoned, and nowhere to go Andothor turned his rage towards humanity. He joined Olivia's campaign and discovered he possessed a lust for destruction, rather than a hatred of Tierii or humanity. Andothor ravaged Heimsdale, and set his sights on the continent of Seadale. Valerear's ascension ended Olivia's campaign, but Andothor continued to lead an undead faction of his own known as the Archblight. Andothor succeeded in many victories against the Kyic Empire and plundered their magical secrets. He abandoned his fleshed and covered his bones in enchanted gold and metals. Andothor is often called the Golden Skeleton, and is described as unnerving to gaze upon, however the commander will use any weapon or advantage to seize the edge in his unending campaign. For more information see Shatterers. Currently The Archblight has been described as on it's last legs even though the faction has over a million members. The world wide military organization known as Nozeram formed on the tail of Valerear and has fought the Archblight back to the corner of the world. Currently Nozeram and the Archblight fight on the final battlefield over the continent of Betrayer's Isle. Nozeram holds a blockade, preventing the Archblight from accessing the inner sea, and recently two ships filled to the brim with Archblight agents made their way past the blockade. Notable Members The Archblight is made up of Tierii and none Tierii members alike. Many of the still living members work in secret in the sunserii nations always recruiting more outcasts for their ranks, and working to subvert Nozeram. Daxtren Felmist Daxtren is a milserii general in the Archblight forces. He was once a popular orcish farmer south of the Northhold mountains. He discovered an Earthfire artifact that he claimed allowed him to see the future. Seeing the destruction of the mountain kingdom that he loved, Daxtren pushed the Ascetar of North Hold to do something about the encroaching Undar nation. Fearing his leader's weakness, Daxtren negotiated with the only other faction willing to support the reclusive nation. Daxtren enacted a coup with the support of the remaining armies of the Archblight. Backed by the Silver Sigil, the nation of Undar aided the Ascetar of North Hold with the agreement he would cede majority of the Lowlands to their leader Berina Girius. Daxtren was defeated and failed to see that in his vision of a shattered North Hold, he was the one assaulting the nation. He fled the nation in shame and has crusaded with the Archblight ever since. Notable Places Plaguespine Plaguespine is the sprawling capital of the Archblight on Betrayer's Isle. The city is located on the Southern jagged coasts of Betrayer's Isle. With their fortified front and naturally protected back, Plaguespine is a final impenetrable cove for the Archblight. The Tierii that reside in Plaguespine continue to practice and pervert their land corrupting magic. Murkwaters Murkwaters is a southwestern port on Betrayer's Isle. The city is the Southern most city with easy access to the Inner Sea. Because of its southern location, holding the port against Archblight forces proves time and again nearly impossible for Nozeram forces. If they ever did secure the port city though, Nozeram would be within striking of Plaguespine.